This invention relates generally to improvements in work control apparatus in an exerciser, and more particularly to an improved apparatus in a bicycle exerciser providing a means of selectively predetermining and maintaining the brake pressure.
For example, a prior work control apparatus has a lever that is selectively rotated to determine braking pressure applied to a driven member. The device requires separate adjustment and locking for the lever, resulting in both increased cost of construction and difficulty of operation than would exist if when the control and locking means were included in the same element.